


Walking  The Wire

by ale_shima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Spoilers, The War Has Ended, They Love Each Other OK, after s8, it's mostly keith and lance tbh, keith is away with the bom, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale_shima/pseuds/ale_shima
Summary: He eventually found the boy sitting on the side of the hill, watching the burning sphere going down. Lance looked at him and smiled.“I’m starting to think that you really miss me” he joked.“Would you be surprised if I said yes?” Keith answered with a smile.Lance’s smile faltered. “What- Seriously?” he asked.“Well… Yeah, I guess” Keith said sitting on the ground next to the brunet. “Also, I really like coming here. It’s peaceful.” he finished looking at the sunset.





	Walking  The Wire

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello to everyone. The name's Ale. I'm new here, even thought I'm in this fandom since long time.  
> I had a writer block for almost two years and yesterday finally I succeded into writing SOMETHING.  
> I'm italian, so please forgive me if there are some mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy this short fic I wrote cause S8 broke my heart, and I needed to help it heal.
> 
> PS: I listened in loop "Bad Liar" and "Walking The Wire" by Imagine Dragons while writing. These songs inspired me a lot.

It’s been three years since the end of the war.  
Lance was living with his family in the farm they had on New Altea. It was a simple life, Lance had nothing to complain about.  
Except for the fact that this was not the life he wanted.  
It was peaceful and he was spreading Allura’s word but, when he thought how hard he had worked to get accepted into the Garrison, he missed the adrenaline and the emotions only the flight gave him.  
He actually missed his times as a paladin. He missed being the Sharpshooter. And most of all he missed his friends. They would come around and visit sometimes, but everyone had their own new life. Lance realized he was the only one still stuck into the past, into those memories.  
Keith used to come visit more often than the others and Lance was genuinely happy those days. At some point Lance started looking at Keith. Really looking at him. His beautiful violet eyes, or the way his eyes watered when he laughed. Or again how he was ticklish in some points and the way he smiled softly when talking to Lance. Has he always been this soft? Lance couldn’t remember but he knew he loved it. Til one day he realized it. He still felt not ready to move over Allura but he knew how Keith made him happy. How he grew to know him; how he respected the days Lance didn’t speak, or how he always told him something to make him smile. All those things fall into the right place when Lance realized he’s been falling for Keith for a long time. Probably even before his relationship with Allura, he just wasn’t ready to recognize it. And now it was too late.  
Yes Keith came and visited, but he had a new life and Lance was just a little part of it.  
Sighing he put these thoughts aside “You lost your chance Lancey Lance” he mumbled. 

 

Keith was happy with the new course of his life. He had found his mother and had an almost normal life. Well, normal for him.  
He had Krolia by his side, and travelling around the universe with the BoM, helping who was in need, was a whole new thing.  
But yet he missed something. Or better: someone.  
Krolia grew to know her son and knew the reason behind his sadness, that’s why she would often ask him to go to New Altea, with different excuses.  
Keith was more than happy to accomplish and go to the planet, even though his heart would hurt after every visit.  
After Allura’s death Lance was different. He didn’t smile like before, and that hurt Keith more than anything else. He had undoubtedly fallen for those eyes. The way they would light up when Lance was happy or excited. The way they looked like the deep blue ocean when he was worried or angry. Now they were always sad, no more light in them.  
That’s why Keith has decided to take care of that beautiful boy. In the only way he could. So he would always bring something new, sometimes an object sometimes a story to tell.

Today he was going to visit again but was not prepared for what happened once there.  
He landed and went directly to the nearby hill where Lance would usually sit during the sunset. It reminded him of the sunset they watched together on the Black Lion, right before their last battle with Honerva.  
He eventually found the boy sitting on the side of the hill, watching the burning sphere going down. Lance looked at him and smiled.  
“I’m starting to think that you really miss me” he joked.  
“Would you be surprised if I said yes?” Keith answered with a smile.  
Lance’s smile faltered. “What- Seriously?” he asked.  
“Well… Yeah, I guess” Keith said sitting on the ground next to the brunet. “Also, I really like coming here. It’s peaceful.” he finished looking at the sunset.  
Lance was quiet next to him.  
That was another thing that had changed about him. Usually Lance wouldn’t ever shut up, but this was way worse. Keith had learned that he couldn’t force Lance to speak so, during those days, he would just sit there in his own silence, hopig that his presence was just a little comforting. Yet, today something was different. When Keith dared a glance at Lance he looked like he wanted to say something but was not sure about it. His eyes had the colour of a stormy ocean today, softened only but the warm light of the sunset.  
So Keith asked. “What’s wrong?”. He said it softly, almost a whisper, but Lance heard him and those eyes were immediatley on him.  
“Nothing. Just… I don’t know. I guess I just… miss having you around all the time. Every time you come I feel like I could fly again, and then you leave and everything comes back at me. I feel stuck in a situation I can’t control.” he spluttered all at once, eyes looking everywhere except in Keith’s direction, and the tips of his ears turning darker.  
Keith’s eyes went wide. He didn’t expect this.  
“Well I am here now...” he managed to answer. Lance smiled sadly, like to an old memory, and Keith felt his heart ache. “Lance please look at me. I’m here now.”.  
“I know… but” he answered sniffing, “but is it selfish if I say it’s not enough?”.  
Keith’s hand moved before he could even think. He wiped away the lonely tear that fell, smiling fondly.  
Lance looked at him, surprise plain in his eyes.  
Keith realized his movement and retracted his hand, but something in the other boy’s eyes stopped him. “I feel like it’s too soon to move on, you know. But I still FEEL something new.” Lance whispered.  
Keith took a breath before caressing Lance’s cheek. “It’s not too soon Lance. You’re young and Allura wouldn’t want you stuck on the past and forgetting to live. She was important for you, obviously, but moving on doesn’t mean you’re gonna forget her. You’re still spreading her word and this is an amazing thing you know?” he spoke gently, moving his fingers across the other boy’s cheek. “Don’t preclude yourself happiness, please”.  
Lance was quet again.  
“I realized too late I was falling for you...” he whispered then, eyes fixed on the ground beneath his feet.  
Keith froze. “You... what..?”.  
Lance took a deep breath and looked at him, a sad smile on his face. “I’ve been falling for you, these last years especially...” he said quietly. “But I guess it’s just too late now.”  
Keith had stopped breathing, his heart hammering so hard he was afraid it was gonna break his ribcage. “Too late for what…?” he asked just as quietly.  
Tears were now falling from Lance’s eyes, he didn’t even try to stop them.  
Keith’s heart just skipped a beat and decided to give it all now. “Lance I love you.” he said softly. “I have no idea what do you think it’s too late for… but...” his voice broke.  
Lance’s head snapped, eyes wide. “What?” he asked.  
The dark haired smiled, his own vision going blurry. “I said, that I love you” he repeated patiently.  
“But… but since when? You never said anyting...” the brunet asked again confusion spread all across his face.  
“Since long actually” Keith answered. “Since before I left for the BoM”  
“WHAT?” Lance almost screamed. “Why didn’t you ever told me?” he finished.  
“Because I was afraid, and we were just starting to get along. I didn’t wanna ruin that.” Keith answered looking down, suddently ashamed.  
“Then why you left?” Lance asked, voice shaking.  
“Because I didn’t know how to deal with those feelings. So I ran away. And I didn’t wanted you to feel like you should leave the team...”.  
Lance was silent for a few moments, his mind rationalizing the information. Then just before Keith could say anything he spoke.  
“You are really an idiot.” he said but there was no rage in is voice. Yet it was still a bit shaky. Keith dared to look at him and found blue ocean eyes looking at him. But what left Keith speechless was the light in them. That light he missed so much and feared to be lost forever.  
“Do you really love me?” Lance than asked feebly.  
“Yes Lance. So so much. I wanted to tell you before the war ended but then you… started dating Allura and after that the war ended.. And things went the way they went. I was afraid and didn’t want to hurt you. Or put you under pression. So I just kept coming here, treasuring every smile you made.” Keith said all at once, his cheeks burning and his chest swelling.  
Lance smiled. For real this time. Tears still running down his cheeks but Keith could only look at that bright smile, and soon found himself smiling too.  
He then moved closer and wrapped the boy in a warm hug. Keith wanted Lance to feel loved and loved only. Cause he was. So much. The brunet hugged him back and Keith could feel the smile pressed against his neck.  
They sat like that for a while, then pulled back just enough to be able to look into each other’s eyes. The bright in Lance’s eyes didn’t falter, it has in fact, became even stronger. He nuzzled softly at Keith’s nose and the question in his eyes was clear: can I kiss you?  
And Keith was a weak weak man, so he just smiled and leaned in pressing their lips softly.  
He dreamed many times about how Lance’s lips would be soft, but man, they were even softer. It was like warm silk, shaped into a smile, pressed aginst his bitten lips.  
Lance chuckled a little before pulling back, still close enough for Keith to feel his breath against his mouth.  
“So you really, really, love me?” he asked again, almost petulantly.  
Keith laughed warmly. “I do really, really, love you Lance.”  
Lance smiled contently at that, then presse their lips again for a chaste kiss before saying “I love you too, Keith”.  
The dark haired man felt his cheeks burn and thought that the only thing he wanted now was keeping that amazing boy into his arms forever. And he was determined to do it.  
He looked at the bright ocean eyes in front of him and suddently realized that maybe that was his new favourite colour.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it, thank you!  
> Feel free to leave comments and tips to improve my future works!  
> Thank you again  
> -Ale


End file.
